


All of This

by alycatt2015



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin get into a fight. (all i can really say without spoiling)<br/>This is a song fiction based off of "All of This" by Naked and Famous<br/>enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of This

_I can’t begin to explain,_

_How we disassemble the parts and frame_

“Hey, what are you doing up here this early?” Geoff walked into the Achievement Hunter office, tired and confused. Gavin was sitting at his desk, shaking his leg and fiddling with his wedding ring.

                “Oh- uh, nothing… I just… couldn’t sleep, and well…” Gavin looked over at Geoff with tired and puffy red eyes.

                “What happened between you and Michael…” Gavin flinched and Geoff moved to sit down in Michael’s chair, to be closer to Gavin.

                “We… We got into a fight… and well…” Tears fell from one eye and Gavin fell into it. “I… I left for awhile… I c-couldn’t handle seeing him so—up _set_ at me!!” Gavin covered his face weeping deeply.

                “Do… Do you need someplace to stay? You know we still have your old room before you got married, you’re always welcome.” Geoff patted Gavin’s shoulder, rubbing his back a bit while he calmed down.

                Gavin wiped his face and scruffed his hair, trying to re-hide the fact that he had been crying. “I don’t, and yeah, I know… Thanks Geoff…”

                As everyone walked into the office, the one person Gavin expected, didn’t come. Ray nudged Gavin slyly asking where Michael was. “I think he got sick… We rode in separate cars today.” Gavin lied smiling at Ray.

_Baby it’s the same late morning,_

_the same no show,_

_it’s the same fucking habits_

_I guess we don’t know…_

Gavin walks into the kitchen of the office at lunch, sighing sadly, pouring himself a black cup of coffee. Quietly he walks back to the office, coffee in hand twisting at his wedding ring again. Gavin pasts a small back hallway hearing a familiar voice speaking quietly.

“I-I can’t… He’s… I hurt him really bad and if… But-…Lindsay.. No! I mean—I’m married! I can’t just…” Gavin’s eyes widened at the voice, turning to look down the hall.

Michael was standing at the end of the hall with Lindsay. Michael’s brows were furrowed and you could tell he was upset. Lindsay had her hands on Michael’s shoulders, looking at him softly. Slowly, Lindsay stood on her toes and reached his lips to her. Gavin dropped his coffee, breaking it, mouth gapped wide at this site. Michaels head snapped to where Gavin is, his eyes turning to fear and guilt and terror.

“Gavin…” Michael said, letting go of Lindsay.

_All of this is tearing us apart_

_I don’t know where us or this start_

“Lin… With… _Her??_!!” Gavin’s eyes watered as Michael ran towards him putting his hands on his face.

“Gav, Gavin! I- It wasn’t what it looked like honest!! Please, just… I-… I would never cheat on you I pr—“

*Slap*

There was a long silence where Gavin's hand stayed where it was and Michaels face stayed looking to the side. “Why… Why?!” Gavin dropped his hand and started to cry sadly. “I… I trusted you! W-We… You’re my husband and you—“

“Gavin!! It seriously wasn’t what it looked like! Honest- I-… I was talking to her about our fight, please… Gavin! I can’t lose you, please don’t leave me…” Michael started crying along with Gavin.

“Michael… I-… I’m gonna move out for awhile… I think… I need time… I don’t know… I’ll be at Geoff’s.” Michael reached out for him as Gavin tried to walk away.

“Gavin, baby, please, d-don’t… I- I promise you…” Michael got to his knees, grabbing Gavin's wrist back towards him, in hopes of keeping him from leaving.

“Michael, please, let’s be adults about this… I’m going to get my stuff from the apartment… I’ll see you in the office…” Gavin yanked his wrist and walked to the achievement hunter office in search for Geoff.

Gavin found Geoff at his desk, half a sandwich in his mouth, whiskey next to him. Gavin glanced at the bottle and yanked it towards him, gaining a very angry “hey!” from Geoff till he looked and saw Gavin gulping it down strongly, tears streaming down his face.

Gasping at the large gulp Gavin breathed finally. “I need to get a ride to my apartment; I need to grab some things, is it alright if I stay with you?”  Geoffs eyes widened at the news.

“Ah-! Uhm. Yeah!! A-Are you… Taking the rest of the day off? I need to know what to film!” Gavin shook his head, admitting he won’t be coming back for the day. “I’ll go get the car.” Gavin nodded a yes and sat on the white couch in the Achievement office. He put his hands over his face, sighing deeply.

Gavin got up and walked outside to leave, not looking back at the office with his ‘husband’. “Let’s go Geoff, please…” Geoff nodded and took off towards the apartment Michael and Gavin had shared for a year and a half. Gavin stared at the ring on his left hand, remembering the wedding day.

\--

_*Knock-Knock.*_

_“Y-Yeah! Come in, as long as it’s not Mi-cool.” Gavin said, nervously, looking in the mirror, desperately trying to fix his mess of hair and his tie._

_“Trust me dude, I’m definitely straight as dicks.” Ray opened the door and smiled at the man giving a sheepish wave._

_“I’m not having second thoughts if that’s what you’re thinking.” Gavin sputtered out quickly, still trying to fix his minge of hair. Ray grabbed his shoulders and turned him back around towards him._

_“Gavin, your hair looks fine. Your tie on the other hand-!” Gavin hit Ray on the shoulder, laughing slightly._

_“I can’t believe this is happening…” Gavin gulped down as Ray finished up the tie, tightening up so he looked good. “Can you believe im getting married to Michael fucking Jones?” Gavin looked down to his shoes, stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_“Nope. It’s unreal, in my opinion. He doesn’t look gay.” Gavin perked up at that._

_“And I do?!” He asked, offended slightly. Ray laughed at Gavin._

_“You’re European!” Gavin hit him again as another knock landed on his door and Geoff’s head popped in._

_“Hey quit dicking around! We need the ‘bride’ and ‘maid of honor’ in 5! Were walking soon.” He said, sounding irritated._

_“Geoff just call us the same as you use for Michael, the fucking Groom and the Best Man.” Geoff rolled his eyes, smiling slightly._

_“You ready Vav?” Ray said brightly, putting a fist in front of him, waiting for Gavin._

_“Always have been, X-Ray.” Gavin bumped rays fist as they sung the theme song._

_“X-RAYYYYYYY ANNNNDDDDD **VAAAAAAVVVVVVV**!!” They said together in perfect harmony, blowing up the fist bump. They slowly walked out of his dressing room to the front of the church behind closed doors to the chapel. Breathing soon became hard for Gavin._

_“Gav, You’re gonna be okay. OK?” Geoff reached an arm over him, pulling him into a side hug._

_“Y-yeah… I know… It’s gonna be a whole new life!” Gavin smiled._

_“Alright!! Everyone quiet!! Walk time in 30 seconds!!!” Gavin chose Geoff as the ‘Father of the Bride-Groom’ due to how close they were while they lived together._

_“Just breathe, and remember: That dude up there is yours from today on out.” Gavin turned to Geoff, a smile tickling his lips. The ushers tapped on Gavin’s shoulders meaning it was walk time._

_As the door swung open, Gavin was blinded by the beauty of the chapel. Looking around he found his friends from work and finally worked his eyes to the front. ‘Michael…’ he whispered the name quietly, but Michael caught the movement of his lips and smiled at him. Michaels hair was slicked a bit, curls still there. His tux and vest were handsomely slender on him and fit well. Gavin looked next to Michael, not knowing who his best man was going to be, as it was kept secret from him. He broke out into a huge smile, eyes lightening at the site of his best friend, Dan._

_Gavin made his way to the front, giving Geoff a quick hug before heading to the altar, smiling like a fool at Michael. ‘You look so good.’ Michael mouthed at him. ‘I could say the same to you sexy.’ Gavin grinned at his comeback, Michaels face turning red._

_Going through what they rehearsed, they finally reached the rings. Michael pulled them out from his pocket. The gold and white gold intertwining between each other, It was Gavin's ring. Michaels ring was black and and subtle, it fit him, and it looked good. “You may now kiss the Groom.” The words came slowly as Michael grabbed each side of Gavin's face, and pulling it close and downwards toward him. They kissed for a long minute and finally let go, cheering hitting them by the crowd as they walked back down the aisle hand in hand._

\--

Gavin quickly got out of the car as soon as they pulled into the parking spot. He rummaged his pocket for a minute looking for the key to the door. When he walked in he got straight down to business. Gavin went into the bedroom and grabbed all of his clothes. He glanced at the bed, his side made, Michaels still messy from when he woke up. “We made love so many fucking times in that damn bed…” Gavin shook himself out of his thoughts, heading to his closet to grab the suitcase he used for traveling to the UK. Gavin stuffed all of his clothes in quickly leaving the suitcase on the bed he went to the bathroom to grab his necessities (toothbrush, razors, ect.) and shuffle back to the case and throw them in.

Gavin looked at the end table; next to the alarm clock was their wedding photo. Gavin's eyebrows furrowed as he set the picture facing down. Going around the house, he did the same thing to every photo of them together. Gavin went into the office and grabbed a pen and paper writing on it.

‘ _Sorry, I need time. Nothing of yours is missing, honest. I’ll be back when I feel like we’re okay. See you at work._

_-Gav.’_

Gavin grabbed his note and put it on the kitchen table topping it with a bottle of whiskey, and walking back to the bedroom. He closed the suitcase grabbed it and walked to the door. He looked around one last time, thinking of the memories and everything. Gavin turned around and walked out quickly, heading  towards the car, wiping away some small tears that gathered on his face.

“You ready?” Geoff said staring the car as he got in.

Gavin through his suitcase in the back seat, “Yeah… I think I am…” Geoff nodded at Gavin, pulling out and heading back to his place.

_If there’s anyone near when_

_We collide_

_Throw them in the middle_

_They can pick sides._

\--

                “Gavin… It’s been three weeks… let’s talk about this… please?” Michael turned to Gavin for the tenth time in a week.

                “Michael, please… Give me time… I understand… You want to talk about it, but im not ready.” Ray glanced over at the two boys.

                “Hey- Gavin?” Gavin turned to the Puerto Rican, questioning him with tired eyes. “Can we step out in the hall and talk for a second?” Gavin nodded, ignoring Michael staring at the two as they walked outside the building completely.

                “Whats going on Vav…  Ive never seen you this tired before, and we’ve been friends since I started at rooster teeth… I heard that you moved out, also… is it true?” Ray crossed his arms, brows furrowed and curious.

                “It’s nothing, I just need time away from the house is all…” Gavin leaned against the side of the building, ray staring intently.

                “Cut the shit Gav… Tell me…” Ray put a concerned hand on Gavin's shoulder as he huffed a sigh, giving into the Puerto Ricans questioning.

                “I saw Michael kissing Lindsay… In a back hall at work…” Gavin stared down at his converse, twiddling with the ring on his finger. He looked up and saw rays wide eyes.

                “He… Cheated on you?” Ray said, quietly. “You two where so in love…” Gavin nodded slowly.

                “Im still in love with him…” Gavin bit his cheek to stop himself from crying. Ray moved in to hug his best friend.

\--

                Michael looked at the door for a minute, wondering what ray and Gavin where talking about. He gave into curiosity and got up, “Im gonna go on break.” He said lazily, earning a grunt from Geoff in the corner as he continued working.

                He looked down the hall seeing no sign of Gavin or Ray. Curiously he walked outside, hearing mumbling voices coming from the side of the building. Michael sat around the corner from the two voices and listened in carefully.

                “I saw Michael kissing Lindsay… In a back hall at work…” Michael scrunched his face, the words hitting him hard in the heart. ‘ _God, I’m such an idiot for letting her do that… I should have known… I was married. We were fighting… Lindsay always had a thing for me…’_ Michael continued to listen in.

“He… Cheated on you?” He heard Ray say, which almost made him wince. Ray continued, “You two where so in love…”

“I’m still in love with him…” That’s when Michael broke; a tear fell from his face as he bit back a sob that was forming. He breathed in and got off the wall, turning the corner.

Ray was leaning up against the building, staring at the sky, while Gavin's back was to Michael. Ray glanced over in Michael’s direction as he put a finger up to his lips. Ray looked away from Michael, pretending he didn’t see him. Walking slowly up towards Gavin's back, he raised a hand to touch his shoulder, hearing Gavin speak again in a raspy voice. “Ray?” He gave a slight ‘mm?’ showing his attention. Michael almost reached his shoulder but paused at what Gavin said. “Should… Should I get a divorce?” Gavin clenched his fist at his sides and Michaels hand dropped and his eyes widened. Ray got off the wall, looking at Gavin like he was crazy.

“G-Gav- Gavin… Do you _want_ that?!” Ray looked surprised as Michael stood there dumbfounded.

“I-I don’t… I don’t know… We just… its been hard…” ray hugged Gavin looking at Michael telling him to start leaving. Michael obliges and walks away, to stop again around the corner. More tears falling silently. Michael slams the back of his head into the wall, focusing on the pain of that and trying to not cry anymore. He bit his lip and shook silently, scared that Gavin will do it. Michael ran into the building clocking out quickly without a word to anyone except Geoff. He was brief with Geoff, just saying he was feeling sick and wanted to go home. Geoff let him leave, seeing the puffiness and his wet cheeks.

Michael got into his car quickly, pulling out of the drive, tears falling like rain. “I’m so stupid… I’m a fucking idiot.” He sobbed loudly, having a hard time seeing.

Pulling into the drive of his apartment he walked into the house, noticing the pictures that Gavin had set down a couple of weeks ago; the only picture he bothered to fix was his wedding photo. The only picture that completely mattered in his opinion.

Michael started pacing wildly through the kitchen, thinking if he should get drunk off his ass now or call the one person who could help. He decided on the latter. Brining his phone out of his pocket, he dialed the persons number, knowing they were working.

“Hello? Michael? Why aren’t you at work?” The girly voice was confused for awhile.

Michael sobbed deeply into the phone, “Lindsay? Can you come over?...”

“I’ll be on my way soon, Michael.” They said their goodbyes and hung up.

_as the plans turn into compromise_

_the promises all turn to lies_

_the spite builds up and i can't get through_

He headed to the bedroom, throwing on sweats and a muscle shirt and crawled into bed, gripping Gavin's pillow, smelling his conditioner and hair products. Michael slowly started to stop crying, hiccupping taking place of tears. He breathed in and out slowly, falling into sleep.

Michael was on the bridge of unconsciousness till he heard the door clink open and close; he knew who it was so he didn’t mind. “In the bedroom.” He said loud enough for her to hear, he heard her set down her purse on the table and walk towards the bedroom.

“Michael… What happened…” Lindsay froze in the doorway, seeing him cuddled up onto Gavin's pillow.

“Hes thinking of divorce…” Michael shut his eyes tighter. “I don’t want him to leave Lindsay… I love him so much…” he felt her move closer and flinching at the last part of his sentence. Michael turned his head to face Lindsay, her expression hurt.

“Michael… Can I tell you something?” Michael nodded, sitting up, getting Lindsay to join him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I… Ive always loved you, Michael… When we first met, to when you started dating Gavin, to your proposal, to your fucking wedding… And… when you called me… Told me that you and him had a huge fight… I thought maybe I had a chance… which is why I thought maybe I could kiss you the next day… I did, as you know… But I fucked up a beautiful couple in the process… Your guises fight wasn’t that big but it got bigger thanks to my dumb ass heart.” Lindsay was staring down at her hands, her red hair hiding her face. As Michael stared, dumbfounded.

“Lindsay, you’re my best friend. You are perfect in every way possible. Hell, I find you pretty god damn fucking attractive too. But…” Lindsay sighed at the ‘but’. “Im gay as dicks… and Gavin just… he completes the missing parts of me…” Michael looked off onto the dark blue wallpaper Gavin and Michael agreed on when they bought the place. “Do you… Think you can talk to him?” Michael said, still staring.

Lindsay looked over at him, seeing his eyes and how they gleamed slightly. “You’re mad about him… Your eyes say it all. Whats the point in chasing someone who I know won’t come after me… Besides, when I did kiss you, you didn’t kiss back.” Lindsay sighed and smiled sadly at Michael. “Yes, I’ll talk to him tomorrow at work…” Michaels eyes lit up slightly.

“Oh, Lindsay, you’re perfect!!” He threw himself into her, hugging her tight like an angel that might disappear. She laughed at Michael, patting his back awkwardly, realizing she just spilt her heart out.

“You’ll thank me by not letting him leave.” Michael pulled away, a smile bright and clear on a dull face. “Yeah that’s what I love to see.” Lindsay smiled, hand patting his back happily. “Well, I better get going back to work. You’ll be okay alone right?”

“Yeah, think I might watch TV and drink.” Lindsay nodded as they both got up and headed to the front door, Lindsay grabbed her keys and purse and kissed Michaels cheek.

                “I’ll call you later, alright? Behave.” Lindsay walked out of the apartment with a small clink of the door.

                “Let the one person party begin.”

\--

_Passive me,_

_Aggressive you._

                “Gavin… You should talk to him.” The entire car ride back to Geoff’s after work was completely silent till Geoff himself spoke up.

                Gavin nodded his head in an understanding manner. “I just… Don’t think im ready to face the truth yet…”Geoff sighed just slightly.

                “And I understand that, but you can’t just ignore him either.” Geoff glanced over seeing Gavin stare out the window.

                “… Can you take me to the apartment?” Gavin said in defeat. Geoff smiled brightly.

                “Yeah, Sure!” Geoff started to make the alternate route to Michael and Gavin's apartment. When they got there unbuckled and stared at the building, scared. “Call me when you need me to pick you up okay?”

                “Yeah, bye Geoff.”  With that Gavin got out of the car, taking a deep breath and heading into the apartment complex. Nearing the door he can hear swearing.

                “CMON! What the FUCK was that?! HOW DID THAT NOT KILL YOU?!?!” It was Michael; he was playing a fighting game. Gavin took a deep breath and steadied his shaky hands. Entering, he saw the apartment clean, except the coffee table which was strewn with beer bottles and shot glasses and vodka.

                Michael paused the game and turned towards the door. His eyes went wide at the sight, “Gavin…”  Gavin gulped, seeing Michaels curls as crazy as ever, his face red and puffy, his brown eyes glossed over.

                “Mi-chool… Can we talk?” Michaels eyes furrowed.

                “Oh so NOW you want to talk? Well guess wha’ baby?! I don’t, so if you’d e’xuse me, Call of Duty needs me.” Michaels words where slurred together. Gavin tsked and walked up to the Xbox and shut it off, leaving them in silence. “Gavin! I was playing a GAME you know?!” Michael threw his controller on the floor, crossing his arms and laying back onto the couch. Gavin joined him, giving enough distance but putting his hand on Michaels knee. Michael sobered up at the touch, glancing at him with wide eyes.

_I know I nag, I moan I know_

_but with a plan like this it's way too slow_

                “I understand… But, I think I deserve an explanation of what happened between you and Lindsay. Michael looked up into the brits eyes, melting into his gaze. He turned back to the black TV screen, staring blankly.

_in the time it took to get this bad_

_I could have made this work but all I had was_

_the hope that pieces would take shape_

                “I don’t know if you knew, but, Lindsay was the one to kiss me…” he stared still at the tv, his eyebrows creasing and a frown forming. “I was talking to her about our stupid fight… I got frustrated and she saw it. She was trying to get me to relax so I could face you and apologize- But she kissed me…” Michael rubbed his face, throwing his head back against the couch sighing heavily. “She came over and talked to me today… She said she was always in love with me… I could see the guilt in her eyes, it was scary… She said she felt like she ruined an amazing relationship…” Michael turned to Gavin, whom was just staring, listening to what he had to say. “She said she was going to talk to you tomorrow, but looks like she was too late.” Michael smiled at his husband and to his surprise Gavin smiled back. “You smiled…”

                “You may piss me off but that doesn’t mean I hate you, Mi-chool.” Michael shivered at the way he said his name.

                “I miss that…”Michael said, grabbing Gavin's hand on his knee. “ I’ve missed that so much…”

_and we could watch them all fall into place_

                Gavin scooted over, closer to Michael. “I’m sorry… For everything…”  Gavin could feel Michael’s breath on him as Michael apologized. Without words Gavin closed the distance kissing Michael with total emotion.

_Fall into place_

                Pulling away from Michael, Gavin whispered just loud enough for Michael to hear. “I love you, my bloody little idiot.” Michael smiled, resting his forehead onto Gavin's.

_Fall into place_

“And I love you, Gavvy Wavvy.” Michael said, smile falling on his face. He leaned in once more and kissed Gavin again.

_Fall into place._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, I know the ending was kind of abrupt, but i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
